<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Rogerina One by AteYellowPaint</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256078">The Rogerina One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AteYellowPaint/pseuds/AteYellowPaint'>AteYellowPaint</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Joger Week 2021 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, They're basically husbands, Top!Roger, bottom!John, but they're in a locked dressing room, cross dressing, kinda semi public?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:20:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AteYellowPaint/pseuds/AteYellowPaint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roger and John have some fun after the filming of I Want to Break Free.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Deacon/Roger Taylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Joger Week 2021 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Joger Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Rogerina One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey y'all last day of Joger week! And what better way to end it with some good old fashioned Rogerina? I used the prompt "I Want to Break Free" for today's fic so let's go!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In all of the years John has known the man, the only thing that ever seems to make Roger blush is John’s penchant for whispering filth into his ear at the most inopportune times. In those moments, Roger likes to call John a “bloody exhibionist” to which John points out that Roger is the one who likes to suck him off in backstage storage closets and restaurant bathrooms.</p><p>Today is no different.</p><p> </p><p>“It is taking everything in me not to hop on your cock right now and ride you until I make a mess of that obscene costume you put yourself in.”</p><p>John smiles against the synthetic blonde hair when Roger’s breath stutters.</p><p>“I think you’d like that, yeah,” John continues, dropping his voice a pitch when Roger tries to discreetly shift on the couch. “We’d have fun ruining your pretty makeup; let everyone know just what we’ve been up to. God, and I bet you’d look gorgeous fucking me from--”</p><p>“Granny, you jest!” Roger cuts him off, smacking his head; but through the hat and the wig and his own head of hair, John doesn’t feel a thing.</p><p>And, yeah, he has to admit that he does feel a little ridiculous coming on to his partner while dressed up as an ugly old broad, but it’s worth it to see the blush creeping high on Roger’s cheekbones.</p><p>John smiles at Roger and stands back up. He leans against the back of the set couch and digs between the many layers of his costume before his fingers finally wrap around his pack of cigarettes. He pulls them out and sticks one between his lips, offering the carton out to Roger.</p><p>“Smoke?” John asks, smirking around his cigarette. </p><p> </p><p>But here’s the thing about John’s dirty mouth: it has never failed to guarantee him a good, hard fuck. Which is why he isn’t surprised when the door bursts open to his dressing room before he’s even gotten his shirt on and Roger appears in all of his drag glory.</p><p>“You’re a fucking tease, you know,” Roger says as he locks the door.</p><p>“One little line and that makes me a tease?” John says, smiling when Roger crowds into his space and backs him against the nearby wall.</p><p>Roger chooses not to answer the hypothetical. Instead, he shoves a stockinged leg between John’s thighs and kisses him hard, swallowing down John’s surprised grunt and immediately licking inside. John realizes with minimal embarrassment that he’s only in a pair of underpants while Roger is still fully clothed (in a fucking schoolgirl costume, no less).</p><p>But that embarrassment flies out the window when Roger deliberately shifts his leg, the dull pressure making John gasp into Roger’s mouth.</p><p>John quickly pulls off Roger’s wig and the tight wig cap. As fun as it is, yanking on fake pigtails doesn’t seem nearly as satisfying as grabbing onto his partner’s wonderfully pretty (if not a bit sweaty) hair. He ruffles his hands through the shaggy blonde mop as he snogs Roger like they’re 20 years old again in the back of Roger’s van.</p><p>When they part for air, John feels the tackiness on his own lips and opens his eyes to see the glossy pink mess on Roger’s face. He’s so entranced that he doesn’t even notice Roger’s hands move until his hips are pinned to the wall. A whimper gets stuck in his throat as Roger brings a hand between them and palms his hardening cock through the thin layer of fabric. He starts a torturously slow pace, keeping John’s hips in place as he teases him to full hardness.</p><p>“Fuck, you’re actually into this,” Roger’s tone is nothing short of impressed.</p><p>“Of course, babe.” John laughs breathlessly. “Thought I was taking the piss?”</p><p>Roger chuckles. He replaces his hand with his leg again and dances his fingertips up John’s ribs in a way that leaves John gasping and tightening his hands in Roger’s hair.</p><p>“What do you like about it?” Roger asks, his low and raspy voice sending a shiver down John’s spine.</p><p>“Oh, all shallow reasons, I suppose,” John tries to sound casual, but he can’t keep up the act when Roger starts to leave light, teasing kisses down his neck. “The skirt makes your arse look <em> incredible</em>. You have no clue how bad - <em> ah </em> - how bad I wanted to flip it up and eat you out right over that damn kitchen counter--”</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>, John.” Roger groans with a bite at the crook of John’s neck that has him arching his back off the wall.</p><p>“Your legs look damn amazing, your eyes are huge. Shit, somehow even the-- even the socks are hot.” John gasps and grinds down onto Roger’s leg, the heat of Roger’s body and mouth and hands making it harder and harder to string a lucid thought together. “And I dunno… you just looked-- looked happy out there today. You were all flirty and bopping around and… and, yeah.”</p><p>Roger pulls back and John melts at the fond look in his eye.</p><p>“That last one was sappy, not shallow.”</p><p>John rolls his eyes. “Alright then, the lipstick gives you blowjob lips, how’s that?”</p><p>Roger smiles, his nose crinkling as he says, “Perfect.”</p><p>John leans in to kiss Roger once more, only to be stopped with a thumb against his lips, pressing in between them to rest against his teeth.</p><p>“Vaseline?” Roger asks, a playful glint in his eye.</p><p>“Bag,” John breathes.</p><p>And in an instant, John is left bracing himself against the wall, the cold air of the dressing room rushing into his bones as Roger saunters over to the couch. He huffs a laugh when Roger cocks his hip as he bends over, bobbing his head and bouncing his hip to some invisible beat as he takes a little longer than necessary to find the vaseline he knows John keeps in the side pocket.</p><p>Roger looks over his shoulder and shoots him a wink and John wonders how he ever got so lucky. He doesn’t have too much time to spend on philosophising though, because soon Roger is back by his side, setting the vaseline on the makeup counter and pulling him into a sloppy kiss.</p><p>John melts against him, welcoming Roger’s tongue and getting lost in it, shuddering as Roger’s hands trail down his sides and settle on his hips. He gasps when Roger roughly turns him around and manhandles him over the makeup counter, his head spinning when Roger presses a hand between his shoulder blades and looks down at him in the mirror with a wicked satisfaction.</p><p>“Haven’t done this in a while,” John says, trying to sound more coherent than he actually is.</p><p>Roger just bites down on a smile and pulls John’s pants down to his knees, John kicking them off completely. Roger doesn’t give him time to feel exposed before he’s practically plastered to his back and kissing down the nape of his neck. John sighs as Roger works his way down his spine, leaving a trail of wet kisses and bites that has John arching against the hard surface of the counter.</p><p>John instinctively jerks when he feels a slicked-up finger against his entrance but relaxes into it just as quickly. He lets out a shuddering breath as Roger rubs slow, methodical circles against the sensitive skin, pure need building inside of him until he can’t take it anymore. He props himself up on his elbows and pushes back against the finger, all demanding about it but he doesn’t care.</p><p>Roger must not be in the mood to tease because he enters him swiftly. John gasps at the feeling, moving his hips to spur Roger on, and it isn’t long before he needs more. Roger adds a second finger, twisting and scissoring him open with a comfortable familiarity. John is thankful that Roger seems to be avoiding his prostate, because as it is, he’s already struggling to keep the noise down.</p><p>And just as soon as he thinks it, Roger presses against that spot and John chokes on a breath that turns into a <em> loud </em> moan before he can even try to stop it.</p><p>“Careful, baby,” Roger teases, his voice sweet as honey as he crooks his fingers against the same spot. “Unless you want the whole studio to know you’re getting thoroughly fucked.”</p><p>He should have known Roger would do something like this, the bloody exhibionist.</p><p>John drops his head and bites down on his forearm as two fingers turn into three. Roger sets a rough pace, fucking his fingers into his prostate as many times as possible. John can feel the muscles in his abdomen clench in his effort to swallow down every moan threatening to escape his body. The pleasure builds up, burning in his gut until it takes over his whole body and he feels flushed all over, panting and gasping for air as he surrenders to it all.</p><p>A bite on his lower back brings everything into clearer focus and John isn’t sure how much more he can take before he’s practically melted into the makeup counter. He knows he’s open. He’s been open. Roger just takes great joy in driving him to the very edge of insanity before pulling back just as suddenly. Not that John will <em> ever </em> complain about it.</p><p>John’s knees almost buckle when Roger finally pulls his fingers out. He reaches between John’s thighs and grabs his aching cock, swiping his thumb over the head and John lets out what can only be described as a squeak.</p><p>John can feel his cheeks heat up and he buries his face in his arms, but then he hears a quiet and almost reverent, “<em>Fuck</em>, Deaky,” and he can’t help but preen a little.</p><p>He hears clothes shifting behind him and looks up just in time to see Roger pull the stockings halfway down his thighs, his hard cock tenting the skirt and John’s mouth waters at the sight.</p><p>Roger meets his eye in the mirror and gives him a funny look. For a moment John wonders if something is wrong, but then Roger is undoing his pink and yellow striped tie. He lets it drape around his neck and John watches in awe as he undoes the buttons on his blouse until the black bra beneath peeks through like in some cheesy VHS porno. And somehow it’s the hottest thing John has ever seen.</p><p>“You’re trying to kill me,” John croaks out.</p><p>“I’m just giving the people what they want,” Roger says with a flick of his wrist.</p><p>“Oh, fuck off <em> giving the people what they want</em>.” John laughs and - his patience wearing thin - reaches for the open tub of vaseline, but Roger beats him to it.</p><p>“Oh, no,” Roger says, running his hand up John’s back and leaning down, bringing his lips to John’s ear and making him squirm. “You stay right there.”</p><p>John sighs, happy to let Roger take control, but he’s also happy to give a little something in return. </p><p>So while Roger is slicking up his cock - the sounds going straight to John’s head - John hooks his ankle around the leg of the nearby chair and drags it closer, propping his foot up onto it as he braces himself back on his elbows. He arches his back too, for good measure. His cock twitches, the fire flaming inside when Roger does an actual doubletake and groans at the sight.</p><p>Roger runs a hand up John’s thigh, leaving goosebumps in its wake and grabs on tight to his hip. John’s breath gets stuck in his throat when he feels Roger’s cock tease at his entrance. Roger slowly enters him, filling him up and stretching him wider than his fingers could go and John has to bite down on his lip hard to avoid moaning loud enough that the whole building can hear.</p><p>He drops his head between his shoulders, letting the press of Roger overtake him, practically vibrating out of his skin as he feels Roger’s hips meet his backside.</p><p>Roger lightly drags his nails up and down the inside of John’s thigh; it tickles slightly and John squirms against it, unsure if he’s trying to get more or get away. The movement shifts Roger inside of him and he chokes on a moan.</p><p>The hand leaves his thigh and Roger grabs onto a fistful of the fluffy hair he pretends to hate but can’t ever seem to keep his hands out of. He yanks on it and John whimpers as his head is pulled back and held in place.</p><p>“Look at us, baby,” Roger purrs and finally,<em> finally </em> he moves. He only gives a slow, shallow thrust, but it’s enough to make John go slack-jawed.</p><p>Through his haze, John can see Roger’s eyes flick back and forth between the two of them, at the pretty picture they make: John, already fucked out and glazed over with Roger’s lipstick around his mouth and his hand in his hair; Roger with his disheveled clothes, his skirt flicked up over John’s arse, his lips swollen and his hair knotted and tangled where John’s hands had run through them. Debauched is one word for it. Ridiculous is another. <em> Extremely </em> fucking sexy are three more.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>, I think I get it,” Roger says through a laugh.</p><p>“Don’t act all humble,” John says, his lips quirking into a smile, “you know what you look like.”</p><p>John catches Roger’s shy smile before he says, “Be a bit vain to get off on yourself, dontcha think?”</p><p>John’s resulting laugh dissolves into a low moan when Roger pulls out, the drag of his cock sending sparks up John’s spine, before thrusting back in just as slow, letting John feel every centimeter of Roger as he fills him up. He only teases him for a few more moments before he snaps his hips and John pitches forward and braces his hand against the mirror.</p><p>Roger sets a rough pace then, both hands on John’s hips as he fucks into him. John can feel his body brimming with heat, swirling through his hips and up his gut, filling out his chest as his breaths turn shallow and ragged. A change of angle and John is biting on his lip, close to drawing blood in an effort not to scream.</p><p>Roger is absolutely lost in it. John can see his eyes follow the hand that’s running up John’s spine and back down again. His face is screwed up in pleasure and concentration, his hair sticking to his forehead, and his eyeliner smudged over one eye. His clothes are a mess, just how John wanted - the tie slipped off at some point and the shirt is completely untucked from the skirt, one side falling down Roger’s shoulder revealing the line of his collarbone and hickey John left a few nights before.</p><p>He flicks his eyes down to himself and while it may be a bit vain, it almost makes him dizzy with need. His hand is still braced against the mirror, his veins popping out with how hard it’s pressed against the surface. His face is flushed, travelling down his neck to his shoulders and his hair is a bit wild, but it's his lips that do it for him. They’re swollen and bitten red with pink smudged all around and it drives him wild that it’s all Roger’s doing.</p><p>When he looks back up, Roger is already looking at him and his breath gets caught in his throat. John doesn’t look away. He knows he looks absolutely hopeless: his lips slack, his gasps turning into breathy moans when he can’t catch them, his eyes wide and glazed over and yet he happily puts it all on display for his lover.</p><p>Roger never breaks his pace, never slows down, relentlessly hitting his prostate every time; but what feeds the fire, what drives John to the very brink is the way Roger is staring into his eyes with absolute carnal hunger while John is unable to mask any of the pleasure Roger is giving him.</p><p>Shit, maybe he is an exhibionist.</p><p>Roger must see it in his face, feel him twitching around him, because in an instant, he claps his hand over John’s mouth and one, two, three thrusts later John’s back bows and his body tenses as the heat condenses down into a sharp point before it bursts apart inside his body. His eyes finally fall shut as his entire world blacks out. He breathes hard through his nose around Roger’s hand and his broken moan is caught in Roger’s palm.</p><p>John blinks his eyes back open, shaking as Roger fucks him through the aftershocks. Roger looks <em> exceedingly </em> proud of himself, smirking at John in the mirror. John will give him that one considering it’s not often he’s able to come untouched.</p><p>He looks at Roger rather helplessly, a silent plea for him to keep going, so Roger does. He keeps his hand over John’s mouth and he’s rather grateful because he can’t keep the volume down anymore, sobbing out moans as his body sends him signals of <em> more </em> and <em> enough </em> and <em> too much </em> and <em> please God fuck I need more</em>. It doesn’t take long before Roger’s rhythm becomes erratic and John fights though the sea of overstimulation to watch as Roger comes undone.</p><p>And he is awarded for his efforts tenfold. Roger stills inside of him, his fingers digging into the meat of John’s hips as he spills inside, John’s breath catching at the feeling. Roger’s eyes screw shut and he lets out his own quiet groan before he drops his head down onto John’s shoulders and gives a few more lazy thrusts.</p><p>John finally collapses down onto the makeup table, letting Roger’s comfortable weight press against his back. They breathe together for a few moments, letting their heart rate drop back down to a normal pace before Roger finally pulls out; John winces at the sensation.</p><p>He vaguely registers Roger standing back up and he hears an amused, “You alright?”</p><p>“Give me a minute.” John laughs and closes his eyes with a dopey smile.</p><p>John doesn’t bother to move and just listens as he hears some rustling, a tap squeaking and water rushing; and a moment later he feels Roger’s hand on his back. He hums a thank you as Roger cleans the mess between his legs - something he used to be embarrassed about, but after so long together he can’t make himself care anymore. It’s only after Roger presses a kiss to his shoulder that he finally bothers to stand back up and pull on his underwear.</p><p>“Damn, you look good,” John says when he turns around and sees Roger all in disarray.</p><p>“I look a mess,” Roger says, biting down on a smile.</p><p>John pecks Roger’s lips and pushes his sweaty hair off of his forehead. “Exactly.”</p><p> </p><p>After John sends Roger back to his own dressing room to change, he finally gets dressed, making quick work of packing and straightening the room. They meet again in the hall, giggling like teenagers when Freddie raises an eyebrow at them when they pass him on their way out the studio.</p><p>John holds the door open for Roger when they get to the exit. Roger passes through, and John has to press his lips against a smile when he sees the foot of a sheer black stocking hanging out the side of Roger’s bag.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so so so much for reading! I hope you loved it! This one was probably the most fun one to write and I'm so glad I got to end the week on such a fun (smutty) note lol</p><p>And to everyone who has read all seven days and to all y'all who supported me when I decided to be a little batshit and write seven one-shots in the span of one month, thank you a million times over!</p><p>If you liked it, please feel free to comment or kudos! also come hang out on Tumblr @psychicstrawberryworld I reblog a lot of Deaky I hope you don't mind</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>